ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bolin
How Bolin joined the Tourney Bolin is an earthbender from a multicultural family. He grew up on the streets of Republic City under the protection of his older brother, Mako, after their parents were killed by a firebender. Eventually, he and his brother founded a pro-bending team, the Fire Ferrets, that would later include Avatar Korra. After the Pro-bending Tournament ended, Bolin joined Team Avatar in an attempt to stop the Equalist organization. In the following months, Bolin quickly became close friends with the Southern Water Tribe industrialist Varrick and starred in The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South, a propaganda film series created by Varrick in an attempt to drum up support for the Southern Tribe within Republic City during the Water Tribe Civil War. After reuniting with Team Avatar, Bolin attempted to help his friends stop Chief Unalaq from merging with Vaatu, the spirit of darkness, during Harmonic Convergence. A few weeks after Harmonic Convergence, Bolin and his friends traveled around the Earth Kingdom to search for airbenders. At one point, the group had to flee from Ba Sing Se and split up from Tenzin. They continued their search until the Red Lotus attacked Zaofu, at which point they instead worked to combat the anarchist organization. After bringing down the Red Lotus, Bolin began a relationship with Opal and joined Kuvira in her goal of reuniting the divided Earth Kingdom with military force with the rank of corporal, believing it gave him the opportunity to help others. He eventually realized, however, that there was a darker side to the army's actions, which prompted him to desert, though he was apprehended. However, he managed to escape with Varrick, leaving the army to believe they were dead for a while, and rejoined Team Avatar in Republic City to help them defeat Kuvira, while rebuilding his relationship with Opal. On the day of the Fire Ferrets return to pro-bending, they hear the alarms of an invasion by the Helghast. At the helm was Colonel Radec. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a rock on his fingertip. After the announcer calls his name Holds his right arm out, then pushes his left arm out sending the rock forward as the camera zooms saying "So, let's get out there and bend like there's no tomorrow." Special Moves Stone Saru (Neutral) Bolin bends two rocks at his opponent. Hardened Tatsumaki (Side) Bolin spins a number of rocks around him like a tornado. Crazy Mamushi (Up) Bolin does a jumping uppercut making a stalagmite fly up too. Hammering Inu (Down) Bolin makes a line of lava rocks and hammers them down with earthbending. Raining Raikou (Hyper Smash) Bolin jumps into the air saying "Is that how business usually goes?" then rains rocks down on the arena for eight seconds. Scorched Hissatsu (Final Smash) Bolin announces "Wish me luck. I'm making my move!" then forms two fists of lava and runs to his opponent. If he hits, he does five punches to burn his foe, then he kicks the opponent's jaw, then blasts three lava rocks at the opponent, knocking him/her away. Bonus Costume Bolin holds posession of one Bonus Costume, that being his Pro-Bending costume. To unlock, one must clear Man the Meat Level 2 with Bolin. After the customer satisfaction gauge is full, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Bolin's back in Bro-Bending business! Outstanding!" Then, highlight Bolin and press Minus. Victory Animations #Bolin flips bending a rock in the process and says "Check it out, I'm traveling in style!" #Bolin sweep kicks then kicks a rock, then swipes his hair saying "Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?" #*Bolin sweep kicks then kicks a rock, then swipes his hair saying "News flash; We weren't made to be conquered!" (Colonel Radec victories only) On-Screen Appearance Bolin rides a rock he has bent to his point and says "Where's Mako when I need him?" Special Quotes *Wow! Look at all these people that came out to greet us. (When fighting Colonel Radec) Trivia *Bolin's rival is a Helghast colonel named Colonel Mael Radec. *Bolin shares his English voice actor with Igei. *Bolin shares his Japanese voice actor with Wolfgang Heichel and Rin Okumura. *Bolin shares his French voice actor with Igei, Flare Dancer, the Galactic Federation Marine and Triborg. *Bolin shares his German voice actor with Jack Levin, Kamen Rider OOO, Capricorn Shura, Starjun and Ciel Phantomhive. *Bolin shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Aoshi Shinomori, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Toothless, Jonin Baki, Kidomaru, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Nobuyuki Sanada, Izuru Kira, Ky Kiske, Akihiko Sanada, Mister Bushido/Graham Aker (in all his Mobile Suits), Juza, Rogue Cheney, Baby Vegeta, Starjun and Hidan. *Bolin shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with the Komodo Bros, Ursaring, Ajis Aziba (in the Megahammer), Kosaku Kawajiri, Soren, Yoshikage Kira, Erron Black, Leon Scott Kennedy and Lockon Stratos/Lyle Dylandy (in the Cherudim Gundam). *Bolin's select pose resembles Cammy's from Street Fighter V. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume